


the stars aren’t as pretty as you

by QueenTrashelot



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Original Story - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 22:56:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18904360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenTrashelot/pseuds/QueenTrashelot
Summary: original drabbles





	the stars aren’t as pretty as you

**Author's Note:**

> * - mean bold  
> /- mean italics   
> my writing app is weird

•cayo doubles as a body guard so he accompanies eris everywhere

•one time at a masquerade ball, eris is standing in the corner, when he’s supposed to be meeting people and cayo comes up behind him

•cayo glances down at eris and notices how much he doesn’t want to be there

•“Can I have this dance?” Eris looks beside him to a man with gelled back hair and a navy blue mask with gold rimming it, he’s wearing a tux.

•“Cayo...?” said man smiles, eris gives a lopsided smile and says “I’ll dance, but only if you choke me with your thighs after” Cayo laughs and nods

•Cayo takes Eris’ hand and they dance, Eris ends up leaning on Cayo’s chest bc he’s tired (tm), Eris can practically feel his mom glaring at him, but doesn’t care (fin.)

•Cayo has to bathe Eris/ help him bathe

•One time when Eris is in the bath he turns to Cayo and says “Drown me”, Cayo pats his head and turns him around, continuing to wash his back

•Eris crosses his arms and complies with all of Cayo’s orders with “Yes, Daddy”

•Cayo’s never heard that before so he’s trying not to freeze up and screech every time eris calls him that

•he’s so internally messed up that he just let it slips that he prefers Eris’ hair curly

•Eris is DOWN and is MEGA blushing

•panics and says “thanks daddy” (fin.)

•fight scene lol (fin.)

•eris is showing a lot and cayo’s spare sweatshirts aren’t working anymore, they decide to tell cassidy

•he’s about 6 1/4 months along and he’s just growing

•Eris takes a deep breath “Okay, as you all might have noticed, I’m getting a little fatter.”

•cassidy: no shit sherlock wow

•“Anyways, Ive been cursed, it changed my guts n shit, anyways, i’m pregnant with Cayo’s baby and... uh... yeah”-E

•Cayo watches Eris nervously as he stands up and pulls his shirt up to expose his stomach

•Cassidy starts clapping

•“congrats little bro u fucked up to a level i can’t even reach. gay, pregnant, and 19 years old, also cayo, good job man. u got another biological dude pregnant, that’s smth to say. don’t worry, i’ll cover for u guys too”

•cayo melts over eris’ pregnant waddles, cassidy makes fun of it

•now that cassidy knows fully of their relationship they don’t hide pda and flirting and cassidy wants to burn her eyes out

•when they sneak out, cassidy has eris and cayo under a blanket and eris is just whining bc pregnant ppl don’t want to be lying on the floor under a blanket

•he ends up lying on cayo and falling asleep

•cayo and cassidy start talking when they’re out of town and cayo can come out of the blanket

•“How long have you two been a thing?”

“Oh, uh, two years now?”

“two years? damn eris give me some of those skills”

•Eris is awaken by Cayo shaking him awake

•“Eris, we’re here, we’re home”-cay

“Carry me with your big strong arms, Daddy”-e too tired to care if cas hears

“please shut up eris”-cas

•Cayo is left alone with Eris’ pregnancy hormones and cravings

•“i want pickles and chocolate ice cream, cayooooo”

•cayo is forced to go to a far away market in disguise to get all the foods for his cravings

•cayo sings to lethe when she’s in the womb lol

•warning, unoriginal concept:

•eris: i want ice cream

cayo: babe it’s 2 am

eris: fine, i thought u loved me.

cayo, an hour and a half later: I DIDNT KNOW WHICH FLAVOR U WANTED SO I GOT THEM ALL

•“heyyy cayooo, i think my water broke”

“U WHAT”

•cayo calls cassidy for help

•“bro wtf it’s 4am”

“ERIS IS GOING INTO LABOR AND I DONT KNOW WHAT TO DO”

“oh shit, uhhh,, google?”

“GOoGLe?”

•“cayo shut the FUCK up and get this damn fetus out of ME” eris says while crying on the floor from contractions

•cayo doing a c section from home off google is a sight to see

•eris is screeching (no anesthesia)

•cayo cries when he sees lethe and eris passed out as soon as he’s done

•cayo puts lethe to the side (carefully) and sews eris up (also carefully)

•“i have no idea how i did this but my daughter is here and i love her so much”

•eris passed out from the pain and wakes up to there still being pain, but not as much

•“CAYO- ow- WHERE IS MY- why the fuck does it hurt to yell? WHERE IS MY BABY?”

•cayo walks in (slowly) with Lethe

•“here’s our baby, she’s got your hair and my skin and your eyes and-“

“let me see her myself”

•cayo carefully hands her over to him, he’s obviously intimidated

•“holy shit,” eris starts to actually tear up “she fuckin,,, yeeted out of me?” cayo nods “what a prick, making me go through all that pain”

trans- i love her

•cayo and eris cuddle Lethe bc she’s their daughter

•“like i was saying, she’s got your hair, my skin tone, your eyes, my nose, and your lips-“ cayo starts to cry “i love her so much”

•eris is mesmerized by her

•Cassidy arrives shortly after eris wakes up

•“wow congrats eris ur officially more of a woman that i am. if that child’s lucky to have more than half of our genes, she’ll be pretty good looking.”-cas

“hey!”-cay

•“say hello to aunt cassidy, Lethe” -cay

lethe doesn’t even move, she’s a potato at this point in her life

•cassidy notices how much she looks like eris and cayo and is creeped out by it

•“Eris, can you move?”-cas

“If cayo carries me,” -E

“Cayo, you’re hand Lethe over to me, you carry Eris to my sleigh outside, once you’re done come back and get your daughter, i’ll gather your things while you wait with Eris.” -cas

“fuck yeah cayo gets to carry me”-e

•“why do we have to leave so soon?”-cay, in the sleigh (lol that rhymed)

“Lethe needs her medicines and shots, plus plenty of baby food and other care”-cas, leading the sleigh

•eris is awkwardly breast feeding (he can do it but it’s hella awkward) under a blanket

•“stop biting u cute fuck”

•Eris and Cayo play with her the whole way home (safely ofc)

•eris is also in mega pain, especially whenever it gets bumpy

•tons of blankets around lethe and eris, done by cayo to keep them warm

•all he has is a long sleeved shirt

•“here,” Cassidy throws him back a blanket

“thanks,” Cayo puts it over Eris and Lethe

•they arrive while Eris is awkwardly breast feeding again

•“get off mija, we’re back home” Cayo carefully pulls her away, she cries

•Cayo bounces her and sings to her, which gets her to be calmer, now she’s just pouting

•cas has left and come back with a wheel chair for Eris

•Cassidy wheels eris to their parents while Cayo takes the servant secret ways (lol) to Cassidy’s room for her old baby clothes with Lethe

•“Eris? Eris is that you? Thank god you’re ok-wait, why are you in a wheelchair?”-M

“I cant tell you.”-E

“You better tell us now, what we’re you thinking? Disappearing for almost four months? You abandoned your duties as prince and as a son, we are so disappointed in you. Glad you’re safe, but you should know better.”-D

•Eris, as a child of the meme, “But wait! There’s more!”

•his parents are confused and continue to lecture him until Cayo comes out with Lethe

•“Did your servant get someone pregnant? Were you covering for him and his lover?”-M

•eris is laughing, but it hurts to laugh so tries to hold it in “She’s our daughter, Mom.”

•“what???¿¿?¿”-P

•“He got me pregnant, after someone cursed me,”-E

“Stop playing, Eris.”-D

“I’m not, Cayo give me Lethe and show them the pictures n shit-“

his parents are too confused to lecture him on his language

•Cayo shows them a bunch of videos and photos of Eris’ pregnancy

•“Stop shaking, young man” cayo nods in response to Eris’ dad, who he’s afraid will sentence him to death

•“Can I see her, my grand...granddaughter?” Eris’ mom says after a while of processing

•Cayo hands Lethe to her

•She hands Lethe back after both her and Eris’ dad have seen her

•“And, you two?” Eris’ dad motions to Cayo and Eris “How long have you been together?”

“About two years, Dad.” his dad nods, clearly trying to process all this information

“Two years, Cayo seems to be doing well, so you may live, Cayo, but you live on thin ice.” Cayo nods in response, relieved (fin.)

•Cayo spends the night with Lethe while Eris is in the infirmary

•Lethe hasn’t started crying yet and is sleeping (only a day old)

•Cayo doesn’t sleep regardless bc he’s too starstruck by Lethe

•“How did I help make you? You’re too perfect, mija. You look just like your dad, and your papa.” he kisses her forehead

•‘Te Amo’ is a heavy phrase to use in spanish, but Cayo wants nothing more than to tell Eris that

•he brings Lethe down to visit Eris with him, he sits by Eris’ bed

•Cayo, through tears, “Thank you Eris, thank you so much, i love you so much, you don’t even know.”

•Eris tiredly says “I love you too, and I love Lethe.”

“You’re awake?”

“Yes, now give me my baby. Your softness is going rub off on her.”

Cayo smiles and gives her to Eris

•Eris pokes her nose and lips softly “She really does look like the two of us, doesn’t she? fuck, she’s gonna be such a little shit i can already tell.”

•“with a mouth like you, too”

“yea”

•Cayo falls asleep next to Eris, and Eris falls asleep next to him with Lethe in his arms (not the greatest idea, but nothing happened, cayo never lets it happen again.) (fin.)

•Eris is 14 weeks in

•not showing TOO much, so it’s easy to hide with his usual sweatshirts

•Lethe moves, and Eris feels it

•he screams, causing his parents to look over

•“eris, are you alright?”

“uhhhhh... láojià,” Eris quickly stands up and goes to the kitchen to pull out Cayo (goes thru the back way so they can’t tell)

•“Eris, why did you pull me-“ Eris stops, turns, and falls into Cayo’s chest and starts to cry, Cayo pulls them aside and hugs Eris “What’s wrong?”

•“I felt,” Eris lowers his voice, “I felt our baby move and- Holy shit it hit me that there’s a fuckin’ baby in there. A baby in me and that’s something so weird.”

•Cayo nearly starts crying with Eris “Are you ok? Do they feel ok?” Eris nods into Cayo’s chest before freezing

•he takes cayo’s hands and pull them up under his shirt

•cayo’s eyes widen as he (slightly, not as much as Eris) feels Lethe move

•“that’s-that’s us in there,” cayo is getting deep with it

“fuck yeah it is,” eris is crying harder “and they don’t like to stay still now that they’re moving.”

•cayo pulls eris closer

•“we’re gonna do this, alright?” (fin.)

•Cayo’s sitting with Lethe in the living room (watching a movie) when things in the bathroom can be heard falling

•“GOD-FUCKING-DAMNIT CAYO, NOT THIS SHIT AGAIN.”

•“what did i do...again?”

•Eris stomps out of a messy bathroom and throws the test at him

•“SEE.”

•Cayo holds up one of the tests and gawks

•“you mean-“

“YEP, sO FUCK YOU AND UR LITTLE SPERMS WHO HAVE NOW DOOMED ME.”

•Eris flips Cayo off, picks up Lethe, and goes to curl up with her in their bedroom (fin.)

•Eris shifts and feels pain

“mother of all FUCKS-“

•Cayo props himself on an elbow and looms over Eris

“You okay?”

•Eris glares at Cayo “I hate you.”

•Cayo gasps dramatically “Eris, how could you?”

•“Shut up,” Eris sits up and stands seemingly ok, but when he walks he’s slightly off

•Cayo stands up and puts his arms around the back of him (to be cliché and to stop him) “Eris, are you ok?”

•Eris leans into him a little “No, not really.” He looks back up to him “No thanks to you, and your * ”

•Cayo’s face flushes, but he laughs and pats his head

•“Don’t laugh at me and help me do my things.”

•Cayo has to help Eris bathe (as always) and get dressed except carry eris half the time too

•“Bye Eris,” Cayo kisses Eris’ forehead before turning away to leave, he almost gets to the door before Eris stops him, obviously in a lot of discomfort. He pullsCayo forward and kisses him

eris says “thanks,” and pushes Cayo out the door

•Eris takes the elevators that day

•“Good morning, Eris,”

“Morning, mā ma, bà ba.”

“you’re walking a little weird, are you alright?” -m

“it’s just my lower back, i slept on it weird”-e

his mom looks at him weird “if u say so”

•Eris internally curses at cayo

•speaking of cayo, he passes behind him with breakfast, friendly smiling

•Eris grunts a little as he sits down and his mom looks at him

•cayo can be heard snickering in the corner, eris glares at him

•“Is anything funny, Cayo?” Eris asks, taking advantage of their different social statuses

•Cayo freezes and shakes his head (scared by Eris’ parents glaring at him)

•Eris turns his head and lets Cayo just see his lip curling

•this continues during the entirety of the day

•eris’ gait is off the entire day and he’s super busy

•“usually i’m excited to go riding, but after last nights ‘riding’ and your fuckin, destroyer of worlds, all it is, is pain”

•Cayo pats his back

•Eris looks up at the stairs to get up to his room and sighs, not wanting to go back to the elevator he decides to sit at the base of the stairs, Cayo is off doing his regular duties

•Cayo comes back and notices Eris and laughs, Eris grabs his wrist and pulls him down

•“Stop laughing, it’s your fault,” Eris angrily whispers

“want me to bring you up?”

“yeah and i want you to practice more, like fuck Cayo, you’re like, a god with no experience.”

Cayo’s eyebrow raises, but he picks up Eris regardless

•u know what happens, eris is into pain while fucking and that’s a fact (fin.)

•(i’m talking a lot abt their sex life im sorry lol)

•“Hey Eris?”

•“Yeah?”

•“We kinda, need to, really see my family.”

•“OH SHIT.”

•Cayo has to dress and get Lethe ready while shaking

•“i cannot believe you forgot about your parents Cayo, they wouldn’t even be against it and you know it. That’s possibly the second most stupid thing you’ve ever done.”

“shut up”

•Their horse (?) gets to Cayo’s parent’s house and Cayo is nervous

•he plays with Lethe’s hair and mouth to calm him

•he walks slow to draw out his inevitable doom

•Cayo knocks

•his mom, looking tired, opens the door and screeches, causing Lethe to cry

•Eris takes Lethe and goes further out to calm her down while Cayo stares at his mom sheepishly

•“uhh, hi, mama, ha...ha...it’s been a long time no? ha....

•she screeches at him more in spanish and ends with “Where were you and why do you have a child with you?”

•Cayo begins to beam a little more, but still sheepish

•“well, uh.... Eris? Care to come over here and explain?”

Eris smirks as he’s side by side with Cayo “he fucked me way harder than he meant to.”

“eRiS nO-“

•Eris’ fun is cut short when Cayo’s mom looks annoyed

•Lethe starts to cry bc she’s hungry, and Eris sighs

•“I know you would appreciate more explanations, but can I please use your bathroom?”

Cayo’s mom glares “No-“ Cayo cuts her off

“Mama, please, my daughter here is hungry and Eris likes his privacy.”

she isn’t happy, but she allows it

•while Eris is in the bathroom with Lethe, Cayo sits down with his mom

•{in spanish-} “Daughter? Cayo what were you talking about? You disappeared for months because you wanted to adopt a newborn infant?”

“No, Mama, listen. It’s not going to make sense, but i’ve got proof okay?” she nods

“Eris was cursed by...someone, we don’t know who. It changed his body, a lot, so he ended up pregnant. Mama, please but your shoe down- I’m not playing. See?” he shows her many pictures and videos of Eris’ pregnancy “I’m sorry but we were kind of in a rush to leave and I forgot to tell you. I’m so sorry, Mama.”

•she hugs him {in english} “It’s okay, mijo. It’s hard to believe, but there’s no way that could’ve been faked. Plus, yourdaughter really does look like your awful boyfriend and you.”

•Eris steps out of the bathroom, he heard everything

•“while i disagree with you saying i’m awful, i did give birth to your granddaughter, so, do you want to hold her?”

•she smiles and nods

•Eris walks over and puts Lethe in her arms

•she smiles at Lethe and talks to her in Spanish

•Cayo’s dad walks in and freezes

•{in Zulu} “Cayo, you son of a bitch, where were you? And why is your mother holding an infant and why is Eris here?”

•Cayo’s dad’s loud voice catches the attention of all his younger siblings

•“Eris is here?”

•“Cayo? Cayo’s back?”

•“Baby?”

•all of Cayo’s siblings swarm him,

•Cayo’s dad makes all the younger siblings go to their room, much to their dismay

•Cayo’s three sisters are allowed to say (2 are twins and they’re 20, and 1 is 18. The 18 y/o and Cayo are “irish twins”)

•the two twins are Rosalina and Victoria, and the other is Demaris

•Demaris is glued to Cayo, her eyes are red from crying

•R+V+D are watching Lethe and Eris (Eris has taken her back by now and is sitting by Cayo but separated from him by Demaris)

•Cayo explains everything again, with Eris butting in sometimes and making Rosalina laugh

•“So, she’s mi sobrinita?” Demaris asks

•Cayo nods and takes Lethe into his lap

•Eris glares “Hey, give my daughter the fuck back-“

•Rosalina is in love with Eris

•Cayo’s dad is processing everything

•“So I’m ‘umkhulu’ to six kids now?”

•Cayo nods stiffly

•“Can I see...”

“Lethe,”

“Lethe. Can I see Lethe?”

•Cayo hands Lethe to him

•“She looks like you, Eris, but with a touch of Cayo”

•“Yeah, I know. She’s my little princess.” (fin.)

•Eris has to announce a new project (and lowkey a new heir as people notice Lethe in the back) as the prince of {whatever country} and so he has to go on tv

•Cayo and Lethe are going too bc she’s the new heir lol

•Valentina and Kagiso (Cayo’s dad) decide to watch the speech for once

•They turn on the tv and see Eris speaking

•“Is-Is that Cayo’s awfu-{in spanish} IS THAT CAYO AND MY GRANDDAUGHTER?”

•Kagiso snaps his head towards the tv and sees them

•“CAYO WHAT THE FUCK” Kagiso essentially says

•ALL of Cayo’s siblings are now in a group chat with their parents freaking out over how Cayo’s daughter and “awful” boyfriend are royalty

•“HOLY SHIT- MY BROTHER IN LAW IS PRINCE FUCKING ERI-“ Demaris can’t finish her sentence before being hit by ‘la chancla”

•All the remaining kids in the house huddle around Valentina’s phone as she and the three other kids try to have a group facetime call

•On the TV, Cayo can be seen reaching into his pocket

•the call is declined

•The entire family is screaming

•“CAYO WHAT THE... FRICK WERE U THINKING”

•Cayo’s older brothers are SCREECHING

•Cayo’s nieces and nephews are SCRECHING

•Cayo’s in laws are SCREECHING

•Cayo’s neighbors are SCREECHING

•EVERYONE IS SCREECHING

•The speech ends and Cayo has 157 missed calls

•He calls them all back (in a group facetime) with Eris and Lethe and encounters SO.MUCH.SCREAMING.

•“YOU DIDNt tELL US YOU WERE A PART OF THE ROYAL FAMILY”

•Demaris: Cayo, Mama and Ubaba are trying to get drunk to process this

•Cayo: FFFF

•Demaris: TALK TO THEM

•She puts them on the phone

•“Hi Cayo’s mom that fuckin hates me!” -Eris, rubbing it in

•Valentina squints “You may be the prince of my country, but you are still my son’s awful boyfriend... please don’t deport me.”

•Eris laughs, “I may be ‘awful’ but i’m not that awful, besides, you’re my baby daddy’s mom.”

•Cayo looks at him when he says “baby daddy”

•“that’s new,”

•“i know, i just realized i could call u that”

•“ah,” Cayo kisses his cheek

•his ENTIRE family is shocked

•“is-is my little brother flirting with the prince?” says his older brother, Julio

•Cayo forgot that Julio is WAY behind in news

•Eris beats him to speaking to Julio “Mmm...yeah. And this is our baby.”

•Cayo squints at Eris, and looks at Julio

“Sorry Julio, Eris likes to joke about things and lay it on thick, Eris I can see your gears turning do NOT- oh don’t cry mija. Sorry guys, I have to go,” he hangs up

•Julio is like “HHhhHh what just happened?”

•Valentina sends Julio all the info and pictures and videos from Eris’ pregnancy (fin.)

•Eris, Cayo, and Lethe are having dinner (awkwardly) with Eris’ parents

•This is the first time they’re having dinner together since before Eris was MEGA showing

•he’s 8 months in, SUPER pregnant, and SUPER whiny

•he’s been complains about braxton hicks contractions the entire time

•Cassidy’s there for moral support

•His parents are eyeing him, they haven’t quite seen his stomach in full yet (he was already seated at the table before they came in bc hell no he’s not waiting)

•“Shit! Cayooo, your kid fuckin’ kicked my ribs and my bladder and now I have to peeeee”

•Cayo sighs and looks at Eris’ parents “Um, can you guys watch Lethe while I go help Eris?”

•they don’t really get to respond because Eris is making Cayo help him up

•Their eyes practically bulge as they see Eris’ stomach

•Their only son is majorly pregnant and is waddling over to the bathroom before his child stomps the pee out of his bladder

•There’s a gush if water

•“Holy fuck-shit-no, mā ma, mā ma, help, help, fuck. My water broke, mā ma-“

•Cassidy’s already taken Lethe

•Eris’ mom looks terrified as she’s being pulled out by his equally terrified dad

•Eris is let down, but in way too much pain

•Cayo has picked him up and started speedily walking to the doctor’s office place while calling his mom

•“MOm, MY KID IS COMING-“

“IM ON MY WAY MIJO”

•Cayo got Eris to the hospital (ig idk) and his mom is there too

•“Hey, hey Eris, it’s ok, you’re going to be okay? Ok mijo?”

“It hurts so, so, bad.”

•Valentina puts her hand on his forehead 

•“I know mijo, I know how it feels.”

•she removes her hand and kisses his forehead

•“You’re too young for this...”

•“It’s not the worst, Lethe’s birth made me pass out from the pain,” Eris is still in pain, but it’s a pause between

•Cayo’s holding Eris’ hand to his mouth

•“{in chinese} Mom, help, shit , help, help.”

•Valentina’s brushing her hand through his hair

•“It’s ok mijo, it’s okay-“ she’s cut off by Eris grunting loudly

•The nurses come in with anesthesia and other shots

•“The FUCK is THAT?” Eris is referring to the epidural

•“It’ll take a lot of the pain away, mi-“ she’s cut off by Eris screeching

•“GIVE ME THE FUCKING NEEDLE”

•Eris is now high on pain killers and getting pushed into the C section area

•“Cayo, you know I love you, and I love Lethe too,”

•Cayo nods and kisses him “Lethe and I love you too,”

•“I wish my parents loved me as much as you do.” Cayo kisses Eris again

•“I know cariño, I know, but you have other things to worry about.”

•“Oh yeah... like your mom fuckin hates me just as much as my own parents”

•Valentina realizes that Eris’ parents are nowhere to be found, not even over phone

•she realizes how sad the situation is and feels more protective over Eris

•“Eris, I do not hate you, I do think you’re vulgar, but I do not hate you. You’re a male and you’re about to have brought two kids to the world.”

•Eris is crying because that means a lot to him (and the painkillers and pregnancy have made him more emotional)

• The nurses begin

•Valentina and Cayo are holding each of his hands the entire time

•A baby crying

•Cayo crying

•“It’s a boy!”

•Cayo’s cradling Iker next to Eris

•Eris is trying not to cry more

•“He’s so... fuck, wow.” Eris is crying more (he’s failed)

•Cayo has to give Iker back to the nursesfor all of his check ups n stuff (plus he has to be cleaned off)

•“I want my fucking baby back Cayo, get my baby back” Eris wants Iker so bad but he has to get stitched up n stuff

•Valentina is silently crying in the corner

•When Eris finally looks over at her, her eyes are red and puffy from crying

•“Thank you, Eris. You’ve given me a beautiful baby grandson.”

•She kisses his forehead

•An hour later, Eris is tired and sore, but anxiously waiting for his baby to return

•Cayo has already fallen asleep (like a true dad)

•They come in with Iker and Eris hits Cayo to wake him up

•“There’s our little shit!”

•Eris is buzzing with excitement as they put him in his arms

•“He looks so much like you, Cayo”

•“He’s got your eyes though.”

•“Yeah... hey, Valentina-“

•“You call me ma ma.”

•“V-“

•“Ma ma.”

•“Ma ma... do you want to hold your son’s awful boyfriend’s fetus?”

•She rolls her eyes but nods and takes Iker into her arms

•Iker has a naturally pouty face (fin.)

•(before the kids lol)

•Cayo’s wearing an off the shoulder robe thing

•Eris p much hops on him and pins him to the bed

•“Eris?”

•“U KNOW WHAT I WANT, U SEDUCTIVE FUCK” (fin. lol)

•Eris is packing his bags when Cayo walks in

•“Where are you going?”

“Where are we going, start packing.”

“Why?”

“It’s not like we can stay here, dumbass.”

•“You mean, you’re going to abandon your diplomatic role? Eris...” Eris is not thrilled to hear that

•“It doesn’t matter at this point does it? I’m fucked up and my parents can’t know shit. Besides, it’s not like I do much anyways.”

•“Eris, you still have a role to play, jacked up or not.”

•“I don’t want a role to play, I just wanna fuckin’ leave. We’ve got to hide.”

•“As much as you want to leave, you can’t, it’s dangerous, it’s selfish, and it’s childish.”

•Eris is fricken mad

•“You’re saying it’s childish and selfish? You only fucking care about what happens to you. You’re scared for yourself and what could happen of you go, not if we go. It’s gotta be the two of us because you’re not gonna fuckin abandon this... situation.”

•Cayo is angry that Eris thinks that

•“I never said I was going to leave you. I never will, but maybe if you get out of your own—“ he almost curses”, head for once, you’ll be able to see that you aren’t insignificant. If you disappeared it could disrupt the entire country. They’ll terrorize the citizens to help or confess to kidnapping. You wouldn’t get it, you’ve never had to live a day down there.”

•“Cayo, shut the fuck up and pack. “ Eris has a new venom to his voice

•Cayo just lets out a loud sigh and leaves

•dinner is fricken tense

•Eris is glaring at Cayo the entire time

•Cayo it’s deep in thought and doesn’t notice

•since he’s so deep in thought, he keeps bumping into things

•however he does notice a slight change in Eris’ posture and expression which means the baby’s moving around a lot and making him uncomfortable

•said gesture makes Cayo determined to apologize to Eris and makes him realize that Eris is right

•Cayo excuses himself from dinner duty because of an “emergency”

•he actually just had to rush to finish packing while no one else was there

•Cayo knocks on the door of Eris’ door

•Eris lying on his bed watching his (bare) stomach move

•Eris looks over at Cayo and scowls

•“Fuck off Cayo,” Eris looks back at his stomach

•“Eris...”

•“Shut the fuck up, I don’t want to hear it,”

•“Eris I’m sorry, I was wrong, I was thinking about you or them,” he gestures to Eris’ midriff “You were right, I was only thinking of myself.”

•Eris scoffs “Damn right.”

•“When are we leaving?” Eris looks up at him when he says that

•“Tonight, after all the staff goes home orare mostly asleep. We have to take the servant routes out too, I was hoping you could guide us out to meet Cassidy.”

•Cayo nods

•“Please forgive me, I’m really sorry Eris.”

•Eris glares at him and holds out his hands “Help me get up, bitch ass.”

•Cayo knows what that means and helps Eris up

•“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck-ow” Eris sits back down and puts a hand on his stomach

•Cayo’s panicking “What’s wrong?”

•“Braxton hicks, fake contractions, they feel like real ones, so they’re fucking painful. Oh god-“

•“Is there anything you want me to do?”

•Eris shakes his head

•30 seconds later, he’s fine, and Cayo’s rubbing his back

•it’s TIME TO GO BROSKIIS

•Cayo’s leading Eris out through the servant ways (no guards)

•Eris is having struggles

•(pregnancy’s been really hard for Eris bc his body wasn’t really built for it)

•Cayo’s trying to help get Eris and their things through as quickly and quietly as possible

•Eris has to stop every two seconds to try not to pee himself (Lethe’s very active)

•They make it out and Eris has to pee in the bushes immediately

•“Cayo, I can’t see my dick-“

•Cayo sighs and goes to help him pee

•Cassidy’s trying to quietly laugh her ass off(fin.)

•Eris’ nose begins to bleed uncontrollably while his feet are swollen and Cayo’s out

•“FUCK.”

•his blood is dripping onto his clothes

•“noo-“ blood drips into his mouth “EW”

•he can’t get up (stuck) and since he’s been sitting for so long, his veins and feet are swollen

•his hips are also mega hurting bc of the pressure on them (his hips are a little wider, but not much)

•he looks at the clock, still holding his hand under his nose

•it’s 5pm, still a half hour before Cayo gets home

•he starts to cry

•his shirt has become a tissue

•his nose has stopped bleeding, but there’s a lot of dried blood and even wet blood on this shirt

•his pelvic bone is in a lot of pain and his feet are throbbing from the pain

•he feels nauseous too now ( just to lay it on thick)

•(also all the pain has made him feel nauseous)

•Cayo comes back to Eris looking at him with the saddest puppy eyes

•“Cayoooooo, help me, please. I’m a mess, I can’t do anything, and this kid is giving me hell.”

•“Ooooh, Eris, hold on,”

•He helps Eris up, and Eris hisses in pain

•Cayo, despite Eris being very gross, pulls Eris into his chest and lets him cry

•“This fucking kid is killing me, Cayo.”

•“I know, I know... let’s get you bathed and changed. Okay?”

•Eris nods

•“It hurts to walk, though.”

•Cayo carefully picks him up

•“It hurts so ba-oh god, Cayo, put me down,”

•Cayo puts him down just in time for him to throw up on the ground

•“Sorry-“

•“Don’t apologize Eris, it’s okay. Let’s get you to the bathroom,”

•Cayo miraculously gets Eris to the bathroom

•Eris is throwing up while running a bath

•Cayo is cleaning up the throw up, getting Eris clothes, and cooking while calling the doctor (he’s the only one who knows where they are besides Cassidy)

•Eris falls asleep in the tub

•Cayo finds him asleep after he goes to find him for dinner

•“Cariño, wake up,” Cayo splashes a little water onto him

•“hm?” Eris is hella tired

•“You fell asleep,”

•“You should’ve let me stay asleep, bitch

•Cayo laughs and puts a hand to his stomach “You gotta feed this little rascal,”

•“Said rascal is a bitch also, they take after their bitchy father,”

•Cayo sighs and helps Eris get up, dressed, and clean up

•“I need a LOT of food, I got stuck on the couch and i’m really hungry,”

•Cayo gives him the amount of food he asked for (fin.)

•ANGSTY TIMEEE (kinda lol)

•After Eris is alone with Lethe for the first time, it’s bad

•Lethe’s a few days old and so she isn’t quiet and an actual vegetable anymore

•Cayo has to work (he’s a servant, he doesn’t get many breaks, especially after this stunt)

•Lethe’s crying and Eris is freaking out

•“Brat-don’t cry...” he looks at her

•she doesn’t time

•he sighs “don’t cry-“ he tries to pick her up

•she cries more

•it’s stressing Eris out, especially without Cayo

•he starts to cry

•“How am I supposed to do this?”

•His thoughts begin to wander

•should i love something that put me through all this? what do i owe her?

•he’s stressed, so, so stressed

•i cant pick her up, i’ll drop her, i’ll freak out and drop her...but she needs to be brought over there

•she’s still crying

•at least i can feed her without getting up

•he tries to feed her, and she ends up biting him

•“Fuck- After all i’ve been though, all you do is cause me pain,”

•She cries more and gets up throwing up, which makes her start to choke on it

•Eris freaks out and tries to clean it up,

•he shakily picks her up and tries to get it out of her

•He almost drops her but she’s ok now

•except the two of them are both covered in throw up and Eris has to change the sheets

•but he has to actually pick her up and carry her back over to her crib

•Luckily Cayo’s just come back

•However, Eris looks like he’s going crazy and the two of them are covered in puke

•“Cariño, what happened?”

•He about starts to cry again

•“she started to cry, and it stressed me out, so i tried to feed her to get her to stop but she bit me and i put her down but she cried more and she threw up and-“ he’s crying again

“this is scary,“

•Cayo goes over and kisses the top of his head while taking Lethe from Eris

•He begins to sing spanish lullabies to her and she immediately stops crying

•Eris looks at Cayo in awe

•“How-“

•“I don’t know,” Cayo laughs and begins to sing again

•Eris changes and cleans everything up while Cayo takes care of Lethe

•Eris watches Cayo after that

•Lethe’s fallen asleep

•Cayo sits by him

•“So, why are you so scared?”

•“What aren’t you? Aren’t you scared you’ll fall and crush her?”

•Cayo looks taken aback

•“Eris, why do you think that?”

•“She’s just so, small and fragile.”

•“All you have to do is be careful, take slow steps, try and get rid of the disturbing thoughts.”

•“I tried but, i’m stuck. No matter what I do i’m fucking paralyzed.”

•“Then you have to force yourself, as hard as it is.”

•Eris is tense but nods

•Cayo kisses him and leave again (he’s spent his lunch break caring after them)

•This happens for entire week more, but Eris is getting better, while still terrified (fin.)

•Remember how Cayo called the doctor? well the doctor’s here now

•“Eris, I know it hurts a lot, but you have to get up.”

•“but I really don’t want to,”

•“Dr. Theodore’s gonna be here in a half hour and it takes you a while to get ready,”

•“God damnit Cayo, I fuckin, accidentally peed myself and I don’t wanna get up and deal with it.”

•cayo gags “that’s so gross.”

•“ur mom’s gross.”

•Cayo gets Eris to take a quick shower and change

•but it’s not fast enough bc the doctor is here

•“hi, sorry, Eris had some troubles getting up and is still getting ready,”

•he laughs “It’s ok, my wife got pregnant at 25 and it was hell, i can only imagine how bad it is for a 19 year old male.”

•Cayo smiles and nods

•he goes back to get Eris to help him

•“fuck fuck fuck- my fuckin- hips-“

•Cayo rubs his back and helps him

•“I’m sorry cariño,”

•Eris is ready and in the living room in twenty more minutes

•he’s waddling but also grimacing

•the doctor runs some tests

•IMPROMPTU ULTRA SOUND!!

•“What the fuck is this cum kind-“

•“Don’t.”

•the doctor has set it all up

•“And there’s your little girl?”

•Eris’s breath has halted

•“baby...girl... carajo“

•cayo is crying and eris too

•they’re sobbing by the time the doctor plays Lethe’s heartbeat

•but all is ruined when the doctor says there’s something wrong with Eris’s hips

•“Has there been pain there?”

•“fuck yeah, a lot, everyday,”

•“It seems like your body doesn’t know how to take this so it’s doing a bunch of things it shouldn’t be doing. The muscles there are loosening too much, too early. I would also say pelvic girdle pain too, since your hips aren’t quite wide enough and there’s so much pressure there,”

•Eris looks horrified

•Cayo curses in spanish but Eris doesn’t know that lol

•“Will he be okay?”

•the doctor looks at Cayo and Eris

•“There’s no telling, the baby looks like she’s doing okay, but your body can hardly handle it. It would be best to be resting as much as possible during these last few weeks.”

•Eris’ breath hitches again

•Cayo looks at Eris, terrified

•Lethe moves in response

•this causes her to be resting on his pelvis and causing extra pain

•frustration tears

•The doctor looks at the screen and nods

•“That’s definitely what’s going on...”

•Eris’ hand is rubbing his stomach for comfort

•the doctor leaves (he’s sending medicine over later)

•Eris makes Cayo sit down and crawls into his lap and cries into his shoulder

•“This kid could actually be the death of me,”

•“Don’t think that, you’re gonna see her.”

•“You can’t ignore that,”

•“You can, because it won’t happen.”

•“Yes it-“

•“No.”

•Cayo puts his chin on top of Eris’ head

•Eris is sitting cross legged in his lap because his stomach is too big

•Cayo puts his hands around Eris and onto his stomach

•“You two are the most important people in my life. There’s you cariño, and you, mi hija. You two are both going to be fine.”

•Eris is crying more

•“Stop making me cry Cayo...”

•Cayo takes a hand and tilts Eris’ face up to him

•he kisses him

•“Te amo,”

•Eris knows how big of a deal that is and is crying bc of MANY emotions now

•Eris sobs out a “wǒ ài nǐ” (an equally as strong phrase, maybe even stronger)

•Cayo’s kissing Eris now (again and maybe even 1000 more times after that)

•“Like I said when you first felt that little rascal move, we’re gonna do this,” (fin.)

•Eris’ is better with handling Lethe and is over the fear

•she’s a week old now

•bonding time >:)

•She’s crying again and Eris picks her up

•he bounces her

•“shhhh, shhhh, shush xīngān.”

•Lethe begins to quiet down after a little more cooing

•Eris looks at her in awe

•this is the first time he gets a good look at her

•he starts tearing up

•“Wow, fuck, you came out of me, that’s just hitting me y’know? You stayed in my fricken, uterus” he shivers “for nine whole fucking months.”

•he talks to her a lot more

•“Lethe, chāo, let’s watch the Kardashians together.”

•he puts her on his lap and turns on KUWTK

•she smiles and grabs onto Eris’ finger

•“Holy fuck, you’re my daughter. You’re my favorite daughter, too.”

•Cayo comes in a few hours later to check on them and finds Eris smiling at Lethe while Lethe’s watching tv

•Cayo smiles and closes the door as quietly as possible

•Cayo gets to eat lunch that day (fin.)

•When news gets around the palace of what’s happened

•Kian’s gawking at Cayo whenever he gets the chance

•All the dads start hanging around Cayo

•OF COURSE ONE YOUNGER CHRISTIAN SERVANT WHO IDOLIZES CAYO SAYS “i didn’t know you were gay”

•Cayo just shrugs

•Cayo becomes the ringleader of “the dads’ guild”

•Kian is an honorary member

•(Kian is Cayo’s best friend btw)

•all the dads are talking about their kids in the kitchen, and Kian’s there like

•“yes, my kid is a kid, i love my kid. my kid exists”

•Cayo laughs and pats his back

•“hHh my daughter isn’t sleeping through the night, and I’m not gonna let Eris do this alone, but fuck am i tired.”

•what kian takes away from that “This is like the first time i’ve heard you curse,”

•“no it’s not”

•“yea it is buddy, usually you say things in spanish or zulu- oooooh”

•“yep, you could say i’m worse than Eris,”

•some of the older dads wanna see Lethe

•“I’ll have to ask Eris if it’s ok for you to see her after work.”

•Eris agreed bc he wants to know how Cayo is around his friends and wants to know his friends

•5 people plus Kian and Cayo come in after work

•Eris is waiting with Lethe

•they bow to Eris but he stops them

•“you should know that i don’t give a fuck about that,”

•they nod and really get a good look at Lethe

•“Cayoooo, she’s so cute!!”

•“you broke the laws of human anatomy to make this little babyyyy”

•After a while, Eris begins to ask questions

•“Hey Kian,”

•Kian jumps “Yes, prince?

•“First, call me Eris. Second, how is Cayo at work?”

•“Well, first off, he has a terrible language.”

•Eris raises an eyebrow “Really? I’ve never heard him curse before.”

•“It’s usually in Spanish or Zulu, his favorite is ‘hijo de puta.’”

•Eris looks at Cayo, who quickly looks away and acts like he’s not listening

•“Cayo, baby, would you kindly tell me what that means?”

•Cayo looks over and shakes his head

•“Have I ever told you that you’re handsome, cariño?”

•Eris glares at him and the dads and Kian are trying not to laugh

•Cayo sighs in defeat “It means ‘son of a bitch.’”

•Eris smiles, he’s internally in shock

•“Thanks baby.”

•Cayo sheepishly nods

•Kian’s laughing at Cayo

•and the other dads are snickering (fin.)

• “ma mā, ba bà, I’m pregnant, again.”

•his mom looks at his dad

•“No, do not, stay ca-“

•“Calm? Calm! Our only son, is pregnant,again! By a servant, a male servant.” (fin.)

•Eris gets stabbing pains during the night

•he mistakes it for his stomach aches from earlier hitting the climax

•he goes to the bathroom

•he pushes and it’s sUPER painful

•it’s like he’s being stabbed, but in his ass

•also his internal shit? lowkey getting torn up

•He feels down, he knows it’s okay to

•kinda

•he feels iker’s head

•“Fuck.”

•“CAYO, CAYO COME HERE FUCK-“

•Cayo is there in -.25 seconds

•“Yes Eris?”

•“I’m having a fucking baby, and-“ he hisses in pain, and is unable to talk

•Cayo’s already dialing 911

•“The prince is in pain, get the labor stuff ready for his arrival, no time to explain,”

•“how the fuck is this happening, how the fuck is this happening, how the fuck is-“

•Cayo’s rubbing his shoulder with one hand and holding a sleeping Lethe with his other

•he’s mumbling “la oz-tiah, la oz-tiah, la oz-tiah-“

•Eris is scared to shit

•“i was fucking,,,, pregnant? Why didn’t i notice? how didn’t i notice?”

•well idk anymore lol (fin.)

•iker’s very comfortable about his masculinity and sexuality

•he knows who he is and that’s all that matters

•well

•one time at a party, people were daring other people to kiss each other

•i should mention Iker’s about 19 and in college

•Iker got dared to kiss his best friend (Damien)

•they’re both straight

•but they’re both good sports

•they kiss, and not a peck on the lips bc they want to not be “sissies”/ they really don’t care

•people are freaking out when they separate

•Iker fist bumps Damien “you’re a good kisser, a solid 9 out of 10”

•Damien is honored “aww thanks dude, i’d say you’re pretty good, but could use some work, 7 out of 10”

•half of the campus thinks they’re dating and is surprised when Iker gets a girlfriend

•sometimes they both go shopping in skirts

•(fin)

•eris needs to produce more cellulite to survive the pregnancy, but being male, such a place where cellulite is stored is,,,, not compatible

•luckily, when examined by a doctor, they found that the forms of the cellulite“pods” were changed as well

•Eris is gaining weight bc of the cellulite level change, becoming 25% fat,

•not chubby, as it would be if he were “completely male”

•but definitely thicker and more abundant in fat, to survive pregnancy

•it’s not painless tho, mentally and physically speaking

•he cannot stop eating and he’s getting very insecure about his body bc he’s slightly chubbier

•Cayo raises his self confidence by assuring him that his ass is still their country’s top ass and that he’d hit it anytime (he can’t stop laughing after though)

•“my ass is NOT the top ass, it’s only a close second to yours because damn-”

•“i thought you were gonna say daddy again”

•“-daddy.”

•“there it is.”

•(fin.)

•Iker observes how proud Eris and Cayo are of Lethe

•he feels jealous of her, because he’s kind of forgotten when she does her thing

•when he’s 10, he goes to the barn at 3am to try and (stupidly) learn to ride a horse despite being terrified of them

•surprise, surprise, when he jumps on Lethe’s horse, he gets really, really hurt

•Lethe doesn’t find him bloodied and passed out on the ground until 6am

•PANIC ATTACK AS SHE PICKS HIM UP AND RUNS HIM INSIDE

•“Papi, papi, dad, dad, pa-dad!”

•Eris is up and sees Iker

•his heart stops because

•“my baby, oh god is he ok? will he be ok? i swear to god if anything happens to him i will kill an entire city, please let him be ok-“

•Eris takes Iker panicking and calling 911

•Lethe goes to wake up Cayo with tears running down her face

•“Mija, what’s wrong?”

•“Iker’s hurt, really bad.”

•Cayo’s blood runs cold and he gets up rlly fast and goes right to where Eris is talking to the medics

•Cayo goes next to Iker’s limo body, as well as Lethe and they all fail at fighting off tears

•Eris is murmuring chinese prayers underneath his breath

•Eris is clinging to Iker whilst crying into Cayo’s shoulder

•the medics come and take Iker to emergency surgery

•threE dAy ComA ensUes

•Eris, Cayo, and Lethe literally N E V E R leave Iker’s side

•Lethe either sleeps in Cayo or Eris’ lap

•Eris usually sleeps on Cayo’s shoulder who sleeps on Eris’ head

•Eris and Cayo spend a half of lot of time trying to calm each other down

•Iker wakes up

•Eris yells for the doctors and then goes right to Iker

•“Hi dad, and Papi, and Lethe”

•Eris kisses his cheeks and forehead nonstop, and Cayo and Lethe hug him and cry

•until Eris stops

•“what the FUCK were you thinking, Iker, you KNOW you don’t ride, and you got hurt i swear to god-“

•Iker starts crying and saying “i’m sorry” over and over and over again

•“Mijo, we don’t need you to be sorry, we need you to explain”

•“i just feel forgotten and like nobody wants me or- or loves me which isdumb but i still feel sad”

•Eris hugs Iker so TIGHT

•“xīngān, of course you’re loved, you’re not forgotten, and i love you, you little shit”

•Eris is feeling very, how can i say, maternal???


End file.
